.338 Norma Magnum
The .338 Norma Magnum is a cartridge first introduced in 2008 and coming into production in 2009, designed by Norma of Sweden. Design history The .338 Norma Magnum was originally developed by the American sport shooter Jimmie Sloan as a long-range sport shooting wildcat cartridge. It was designed as a way to optimize shooting the 19.44 g (300 gr) 8.59 mm (.338 in) caliber Sierra HPBT MatchKing projectile from actions and magazines that lack the length to handle cartridges exceeding 91.44 mm (3.60 in) in overall length.The 19.44 g (300 gr) .338 caliber Sierra HPBT MatchKing projectile projectile was not available when the .338 Lapua Magnum was originally designed (it was optimized for shooting 16.2 g (250 gr) projectiles) and .338 Lapua Magnum cartridges intended for military use are generally loaded with shorter 16.2 g (250 gr) projectiles. Later the design was purchased by the Swedish ammunition manufacturer Norma. The .338 Norma Magnum cartridge got C.I.P. certified on 26 May 2010 and thus became an officially registered and sanctioned rimmed rifle cartridge.C.I.P. TDCC datasheet 338 Norma Mag. Cartridge dimensions The .338 Norma Magnum prior to C.I.P. certification had a shorter cartridge overall length (91.44 mm (3.60 in)) compared to the cartridge overall length of the .338 Lapua Magnum (93.50 mm (3.681 in)). The .338 Norma Magnum loaded with 19.44 g (300 gr) .338 caliber Sierra HPBT projectiles will have these projectile less deeply seated compared to the .338 Lapua Magnum when both cartridges are loaded to 91.44 mm (3.681 in) overall length. To achieve this the .338 Norma Magnum cartridge utilizes a shorter case (about 63.30 mm (2.492 in)) with less taper and a slightly sharper shoulder angle with a slightly longer neck, resulting in about 6.5% less case capacity. However the cartridge overall lengths of the .338 Norma Magnum and .338 Lapua Magnum are currently (2013) determined at 93.50 mm (3.681 in) by the C.I.P. rulings for these cartridges. U.S. government market survey and ammunition availability On June 17, 2008, the U.S. government issued a market survey to support a requirement for a Precision Sniper Rifle (PSR) to possibly replace the currently fielded Bolt Action SOF Sniper Systems MK 13 (.300 Winchester Magnum) and the M40 and M24 (7.62x51mm NATO) chambered to safely fire factory produced "non-wildcat" .338 caliber ammunition.US Special Operations Considers A ".338" Sniper Rifle Accessed 2009-03-22. Archived 2009-04-19.Precession Sniper Rifle - Solicitation Number: H92222-09-PSR Accessed 2009-03-22. Archived 2009-04-19.Commercially non-existent cartridges are termed "wildcats" This means the .338 Lapua Magnum and .338 Norma Magnum or derivatives of these cartridges would be two likely candidates for the cartridge part of this market survey and winning future U.S. government contracts.U. S. American Precision Sniper Rifle Accessed 2009-03-22. Archived 2009-04-19. The .338 Norma Magnum was designed to improve upon the .338 Lapua Magnum when loaded with 19.44 g (300 gr) Sierra very-low-drag bullets in magazines and actions that restrict the .338 Lapua Magnum's maximal cartridge overall length. In long range precision sport shooting rifles, which the .338 Norma Magnum cartridges were designed for, the chamber and throat area of the barrel are often custom made by a gunsmith for a particular cartridge, meaning the rifle (system) is consciously constructed for optimal use with a particular cartridge case and projectile combination. If projectiles with differing dimensions are to be used this will generally erode such a custom made system's accuracy potential. This makes objective comparisons between cartridges hard, since cartridges are essential parts of a larger rifle system. Since the .338 Lapua Magnum can be loaded to its C.I.P. overall length or even somewhat longer, the practical difference between the two cartridges gradually becomes negligible. Some manufacturers of .338 Lapua Magnum actions, magazines and rifles have indicated that they intend to offer products that will allow the use of .338 Lapua Magnum cartridges that can handle overall lengths that exceed the current C.I.P. .338 Lapua Magnum maximal overall length standard of 93.50 mm (3.681 in). As of February 2009, the .338 Norma Magnum is still a very new cartridge with little commercial availability. However, it is available for purchase.Jamison International website If the .338 Norma Magnum or a derivative cartridge is chosen by the U.S. government for a military role, it may gain some civilian popularity amongst big game hunters and civilian long-range shooting enthusiasts. Military use can become problematic in countries which ban civil use of former or current military rifle cartridges. Chambering availability The .338 Norma Magnum chambering is offered for these factory rifles: * Remington Modular Sniper Rifle (MSR). This is a switch chambering and barrel sniper rifle that can also fire .338 Lapua Magnum, .300 Winchester Magnum, and 7.62x51mm NATO cartridges.Remington Modular Sniper Rifle (MSR) * General Dynamics Lightweight Medium Machine Gun (LWMMG) See also * Norma * .300 Norma Magnum * .338 Lapua Magnum * .338 Remington Ultra Magnum * .338-378 Weatherby Magnum * .338-416 * .338 Chey Tac * .338 Edge * .338 Xtreme * List of rifle cartridges * 8 mm caliber References External links * Norma Ammunition Homepage * Snipers Hide Forums discussion of the new cartridge * Tactical Gun Fan Blog talks about the US Military's deliberation between .338 Lapua Magnum and the .338 Norma Mag. *C.I.P. TDCC datasheet 338 Norma Mag. Category:Pistol and rifle cartridges